


"lover of my soul"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	"lover of my soul"

title: "lover of my soul"  
author: fannishliss  
rating, pairing:  pg, sam&dean  
spoilers: s6 general situation.  
warnings: THIS IS A POEM!!  
wordcount: 134

author's note:  this is a scene that just came to me, kind of a "what if" that might have taken place during Sam's soul-lessness, that would have really troubled Dean regardless of how you interpret their relationship.

“lover of my soul”

Was it just a dream, that time  
when Sam lay down behind him,  
spooned up against him, and  
the scent of him pouring  
into Dean’s breath  
brought him awake,

muzzy, encompassed,  
held in the arms he never  
thought would let him go,  
(but did let him, did let him),  
still right then,  
around him, were  
the shape of the whole world?

And was it dream or nightmare,  
that waking, knowing that his brother  
never slept, and the heart that beat  
so strong against his back,  
the arms around him,  
had no soul to drive them? 

He’ll never be sure, but  
the memory’s so clear:  
his relaxation into that embrace,  
that comforting scent, and  
the terror jolting through him  
at the steady, implacable  
pounding of that well-beloved heart.


End file.
